


Intentions

by Chexmixup



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Rebuild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I was completely serious, Is this my April Fools joke?, based off of literally a video and a few sprites, no, okay so, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chexmixup/pseuds/Chexmixup
Summary: Tsutaiya knew the fear was irrational, but he felt himself sweating regardless.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellifer/gifts).



> WHAT'S THIS? A FIC BASED OFF OF AN APRIL FOOLS JOKE? oh you BET IT IS!! For anyone curious, this is based off of the Danganronpa:Rebirth joke that was released on April Fools. I wrote this based off of some discussion a friend and I had over the joke, where we came up with the plot, personalities, and pairings of this prank. We both decided we liked the new protagonist, Fujimori Ayushi (shsl bad luck) with Tsutaiya Ayushi (shsl neet). Based off of sprite expressions and speech patterns, we gave them personalities and kinda just said fuck it. Anyways, I'm obsessed with this joke and might actually like it more than NDRV3. So here's this. I'lll probs make more at some point too. Please comment, I love feedback! Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Original Video for the joke: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXHOZVt43bQ&t=1s  
> Introductions: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-h4c82T3j_s

There it sat, just barely out of his grasp. More than anything he wanted it, wanted to reach out and take it before someone could snatch it from him. However, he continued to hesitate. Was it fear? Apprehension?

Why would anyone be afraid of grabbing a small, simple parfait from the breakfast buffet? Well, surprisingly enough, Tsutaiya Akira was. But no longer! He swallowed back his irrational fears and with eyes closed reached for the petit dish, only to find himself gripping something soft, and much much warmer than a cooled yogurt. His attention was quickly on what he’d grabbed instead of his choice breakfast, finding a lithe hand in its place. He dropped it quickly, feeling embarrassment color his face a bright red, before he glanced to see who he’d grabbed.

“Oh, uhm-” He stared at the girl dressed in stormy colors before his eyes fell back to the desert. “Sorry, Fujimori-san…” He murmured. “Did... ah, did you want the parfait?”

He heard her giggle, but found himself too embarrassed to glance up at her. “I don’t mind, you can take it. I’ll go grab something else!” And as quickly as she’d interrupted his breakfast, she was gone.

He suddenly found a reasoning for his apprehension, and quickly snatched his parfait before returning to his room to eat.

_____

He’d found himself sitting in the library when it happened again. Much to his luck, they’d had a respectable manga collection. Things he’d already read, but it wasn’t like he’d mind reading again. He glances briefly at the titles, his eyes skimming down the row as he absently reaches for another book.

And again, he’s met with something warm and soft, contrasting the smooth and chilled cover of his select manga. Again, his attention is pulled to a girl with grey hair and a soft, if not sly smile.

“Sorry, Tsutaiya-kun! It looks like it happened again!” She says, making no move, however, to pull her hand away. Of course, the neet wastes no time dropping her hand and pulling his arm to his side.

“Yeah… I…” He hesitates. He’d never expected they would encounter the same problem again, no less in the same day. “I’ll just go find a different title,” He says quickly, concluding that getting away from her would be the best choice. So he quickly turns on his heels and bolts in the opposite direction, leaving behind the stacks of manga and her soft laughter, much to his dismay.

Why was he so flustered in the first place? Of course, it was because he wasn’t used to being around people! Let alone, touching them and their hands- no matter how soft and warm on particular set might be.

Of course he just couldn’t be around people.

_____

He was gonna sit in his room for the rest of the day. That was how he was gonna resolve this. That was how he resolved everything.

But this wasn’t home, and sitting in his room could only last as long as his hunger subsided. And he, albeit reluctantly, left his room to go grab a snack. Quick.

“Oh, Tsutaiya-kun!”

Quicker. Much, much quicker. Before he somehow accidentally grabs her soft, warm hand again.

“Tsutaiya-kun, please wait up!”

He wondered how awkward it would be if he kept walking as fast as he was, but his body wasn’t built for that and his lungs began to burn. So he slowed down, letting Fujimori catch up to him. She walked beside him, looking up at him with that same smile that seemed to fit her well, though he wondered if there was any face she could make that wasn’t pretty-

Sidetracked. He needed to walk faster. “I have something I wanted to say! I was going to say it earlier but you left the library before I could!”

 

He hesitates to ask her what it is she wants to say, and even when he feels the words bubble up, they catch on his tongue when he feels his hand brush against her.

“I have a confession,” She continues, glancing away from him but never moving her hand from where it continually touches his. It appears that again, he’s going to have to be the one to move again. As he’s about to, she does something to stun him further, not as if it was hard to stun him before. She grabs his hand in hers, giving it a slight squeeze. “I didn’t really want the parfait, and I didn’t want the manga either. I kinda- uhm- it’s embarrassing, but I wanted to hold your hand. Like this!”

His mind went blank, murmuring the only thoughts he’d had as he continued to walk. “Soft…”

She laughed again, like he’d heard two times prior today, and beamed up at him when she realized he’d settled to hold her hand.


End file.
